Semiconductor device manufacturers are constantly striving to increase the performance of their products, while decreasing their cost of manufacture. A cost intensive area in the manufacture of semiconductor device packages is packaging the semiconductor chip. The performance of a semiconductor device may be dependent on the heat dissipation capability provided by the package. Further, packaging methods providing semiconductor packages of high thermal robustness at low expense are desirable.